Avant Poudlard
by Mya et Jill
Summary: Cette fic est écrit Par Myamora Malfoy et Jill Valentine......C'est la 4ème année de Morgane Smith donc avant Poudlard...Crossover avec Buffy couple: Morgane/Krum et Morgane/Spike venez lire et svp...mettez des REVIEWS!*Chapitre 3*
1. Le quidditch ou moi?

Cette Histoire est une collaboration entre Jill Valentine et Myamora Malfoy  
  
  
  
Il ne faut pas oublier que cette histoire est un crossover avec Buffy.cela ne veut pas nécessairement dire que l'on va voir Buffy,Pour vous situez c'est dans le temps que Spike avait sa Jolie petite puce dans la tête  
  
C'est aussi l'histoire de Morgane Smith avant Poudlard ce joyeux personnage dans « la fille au diamant » de Jill donc elle est en 4ème année.  
  
  
  
Bon les disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas a nous !!!!Sauf Morgane qui est notre entière création on a vraiment fais ce perso à 2!!! Alors place à cette histoire!!!A et Morgane me fais dire de dire que Krum Lui appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
chapitre 1  
  
  
  
Le Quidditch ou moi?  
  
  
  
Par une belle journée ensoleillée(n/a: ben par quoi vous voulez que ça commence???)sur un terrain de camping Moldu se trouvait une horde de sorcier sur excité sauf une sorcière dans une tente au couleur du Drapeau de la Bulgarie.  
  
  
  
La jeune fille de 14 ans était assise dans un fauteuil en cuir(n/a: on suppose que les membres d'une équipe de quidditch gagne autant que nos joueur du Canadien)tout en fumant une cigarette et en ruminant des phrases qui ressemblait à ceux-ci:  
  
-Non mais quel Imbécile, oublié ça pour un stupide match de final de quidditch.......grrrrrr  
  
Au même moment arriva dans la tente un jeune homme aux cheveux noire d'environ 18 ans avec le nez rond.  
  
-Bonsoir ma chérrrrrrrrrrie, dit le jeune homme en s'approchant de la fille pour l'embrasser.  
  
-Han han N.o.é tu me touche pas Krum, dit la jeune fille en se levant d'un bond et en éteignant sa cigarette.  
  
-Mais Morrrrrgane qu'est ce qui se passe???(n/a: C'est la Morgane Smith de la fic a Jill Valentine c'est son année avant d'arriver a Poudlard)  
  
-Tu ose me demander ce qui se passe t'es encore plus con que je pensais, dit moi pas que tu as oublié???, lui cria Morgane  
  
-Oublié quoi???dit Victor qui était encore en train d'essayer de la prendre par la taille  
  
-En??!!! Tu as oublié qu'aujourd'hui ça faisait exactement 2 ans qu'on était ensemble et tout ça pour un putain de match de final de quidditch à la con????, lui cria la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard  
  
-Quoi???Ho merrrrrrrde mon bébé j'ai complètement oublié parrrrrrdonne-moi, dit Krum qui avait en fin réussi a la prendre par la taille.  
  
La jeune fille le poussa sur le divan de cuir malgré le fait que le garçon était plus grand et plus bâtit qu'elle.  
  
-Écoute-moi bien Victor Krum!!!!Je suis tannée de n'être rien a tes yeux , de passé après le quidditch. dit la jeune fille en le regardant d'un regard que s'il avait lancé des Aveda Kedevra, Krum serait mort en ce moment.  
  
-Écoute ma belle Morrrrrrgane, tu es ce qui a de plus important dans ma vie avec le quidditch, mes amis, la nourrrrrriturrrre, le....  
  
Et Morgane le coupa:  
  
Ça va j'ai compris!!!!La je suis tannée!!!!Ça va faire le niaisage, on a jamais le temps de ce voir à cause du quidditch!!!J'ai un marché a te proposé, Tu choisi entre moi et ton match de final a la con. Si tu me choisi moi tu passera des heures de plaisir et tout sera oublié mais si tu choisis ce putain de match entre toi et moi c'est fini!!!, lui suggéra la jeune fille sur un ton heu comment dire provocant???  
  
  
  
-Mo tu ne peux pas me demander de choisirrr entrrrre toi et le quidditch, lui répondit tranquillement le jeune homme  
  
-Ha oui tu pense que je peux pas??? Si ce soir tu n'es pas là c'est fini, dit elle en quittant la tente-maison folle de rage  
  
Dans la tente-maison....  
  
  
  
Krum était assi sur le divan de cuir en train de réfléchir....  
  
  
  
Morgane ma belle Morgane(N/a:ben quand y pense y roule pas c ''r'') avec ses yeux bleus perç.... Non match de quidditch match de quidditch... et des cheveux noir Ébène des belles jambes li....Match de quidditch match de quidditch....et une poitrine ...Ho pis merde je fais le match!!!  
  
  
  
A ce-moment il se leva et alla se préparer pour ce fichu match de quidditch à la con.  
  
  
  
Plus tard.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane rentra dans la tente-maison.....  
  
  
  
  
  
-Il est allé a son match, dit elle en retenant ces larmes. La jeune fille alla se changer,elle troqua sa petite robe soleil noir pour un pantalon de cuir noir avec un bustier rouge.  
  
  
  
La jeune fille prit son poignard et un billot de bois et commença à le gosser pour en faire un pieu,ensuite la jeune fille sortit dehors, le terrain de camping était calme mais on pouvait entendre la foule crier.Morgane retenait ses larmes, il avait choisi le quidditch plutôt qu'elle.Mais en se promenant à la lisière de la forêt elle fonça dans un homme vêtu de cuir noir plus grand qu'elle. (n/a: est po grande en Morgane????)  
  
  
  
-Comme on se retrouve chérie, dit l'homme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux blonds devant elle.  
  
Mo prit son pieu et le pointa vers l'homme.  
  
-Ça sert à rien Morgane de toute façon je peux pas te faire de mal, ricana l'homme.  
  
-Je m'en fou Spike!!! Tu m'as assez fais souffrir comme ça que tu mériterais que je te tue!!! Ragea Morgane  
  
-Toujours aussi enragé qu'avant je vois, je me rappelle tu avais 11 ans et tu étais sexy et tu l'es toujours si ce n'est pas plus et on voulait tous te taper....BANG  
  
  
  
Spike venait de recevoir le coup de poing de Morgane qui elle s'enfuyait vers la tente-maison.  
  
  
  
De retour à la tente-maison....  
  
  
  
Morgane rentra et en ressortit avec un paquet de cigarette pour s'asseoir près du feu et s'allumer une clope.Lorsqu'une gang de Mec dis on le en maudit arriva.  
  
  
  
-Bon c'est quoi ces gueules d'enterrement??? demanda Mo au nouveau venu  
  
  
  
-La Bulgarie à perdu ,Krum à attraper le vif d'or mais l'Irlande gagne par 10 points, répondit un des batteurs de l'équipe  
  
  
  
Morgane savait que là c'était pas le moment de laisser Krum mais plutôt de le consoler, après tout s'il n'avait pas gagner ça devait être parce que cela avait choquer Krum d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
  
  
  
-Pas encorrrrre parrrrtie?? demanda Victor en voyant-la jeune fille aux lèvres rouges sangs  
  
  
  
-Non, parce que tu sais là ta l'air tout triste et moi ça ça me brise le c?ur...  
  
  
  
Krum s'approcha de Morgane et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
`Fin du chapitre 1!!!!  
  
Alors la les amis si vous voulez la suite ces bien simples il n'existe qu'une formule laisser nous des revews!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Le pouvoir au taupe!!!! Vive Le quebec Libre Vive la libération des flamants roses en plastique du Dollorama Vive aussi la libérations des marmottes!!!!! 


	2. La marque et le tournoie

Allo, bon ben voilà le 2 chapitre. On espère que vous aller tous l'aimer et merci pour les reviews.  
  
  
Ah oui et Morgane nous appartient et Krum appartient à Mo et non à Hermione!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
PIS OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEW SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSVVVVVVVVVVVVVPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ils entendirent des cris. Ils sortirent et virent tout le monde courir un peu partout............ Morgane regarda vers le ciel et dit:  
  
-Oh putain...................................................  
  
Elle lâcha Krum et coura vers la marque des ténèbres. Elle entra dans un petit bois et regarda, il y   
avait deux garçons, un qui avait des lunttes et l'autre un peu plus grand avait les cheveux roux.  
Quand ils fûrent partis, elle s'approcha mais quelque chose lui attrappa la cheville te elle   
tomba par terre. Cette chose la prit par les cheveux et la força à se lever. La chose lui tira   
encore les cheveux par en arrière pour qu'elle le voit.  
  
-Alors, tu t'amuses à aller voir tout ce qui te passe devant les yeux? Tu sais que c'est dangeureux.  
  
-Putain Spike lâche moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est toi qui a fait apparaitre cette merde?  
  
-...Non je ne crois pas, mais je ne te laisserai jamais aller voir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?  
  
-Je ne veux pas c'est tout. Dit-il en la tournant vers lui. Quand je te regarde, j'ai qu'une envie, celle de t'embrasser. Mais je vais me retenir.   
  
Morgane commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Elle lui donna un coup de pied (vous savez où) et un  
coup à la tête.  
  
-T'es qu'un sale fils de pute Spike. Dit-elle d'Un air enragé.  
  
Elle s'en alla vers les tantes avant que Krum ai la "brillante" idée d'aller la rejoindre. Tout   
était beaucoup plus calme. Le lendemain, ils retournèrent en Bulgarie.  
  
-Où étais-tu allée hier soir? Dit Krum en serrant Morgane contre lui.  
  
-... C'est sans importance. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.   
  
Finalement ils arrivèrent et entrèrent dans leur dortoir. Une des amies de Morgane s'approcha   
d'elle et dit:  
  
-C'était horrible hier.  
  
-Ouais je sais... Dit-elle en prennant la gazette du sorcier que lui tandait son amie.   
  
Elle le lit. Elle redonna le journal à son amie qui s'en alla. Elle se coucha sur son lit et se   
mit à penser à Spike. Elle trouvait ça bizarre parce qu'elle ne s'était pas senti comme d'habitude   
quand elle l'avait vu. Elle se demanda ce qu'il était devenu. Finalement elle se dit qu'il   
devait surement s'en être tiré avec un petit mal de tête. Ouais, avec un petit mal de tête....   
Trois semaines plus tard, au déjeuner. Le directeur annonçait quelque chose. Mais Morgane était   
arrivée en retard et ne comprennait pas grand chose.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
-On va aller à Poudlard?  
  
-Où ça?  
  
-À Poudlard, en Angleterre.  
  
-Ah..........pourquoi?  
  
-Parce il y aura le tournoie des trois sorciers.  
  
-Ah oui??? Et on va pouvoir y participer???  
  
-Ouais. Et je crois que Victor va vouloir y participer lui aussi.  
  
-Ah........  
  
-Tu n'es pas contente?  
  
-Oh non ça va, je suis très contente pour lui. Enfin...ouais. Dit-elle en s'en allant.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
bon voilà les rep aux rev.  
  
Luna: Ben elle a un coeur quand même, fnalement c pas un match de quidditch à la con qui va  
les séparer????!!! Tu crois pas??  
  
Jamais-Revenir: Ben tu sais, laisse faire ce que j'ai dit, tu peux dire ce que tu veux finalement!!!!!!!!  
  
Vulcaine7: Merci pour la rev et on espère que Mya va faire moins de fautes (entre nous je ne crois pas  
parce que dans le 3 chapitre là....c pire que dans le 1...)  
  
Merci beaucoup de lire not fic on vous aimmeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh!!!! (dsl chu fatiguée)  
  
  
Mya et Jill  
  
*!*VIVE LES TAUPES, LES MARMOTTES, LE QUÉBEC LIBRE, LES FLAMANTS ROSES DU DOLLARAMA, LES TIT HARRY EN   
ÉRECTION PIS TOUTE LES AUTRE NIAISERIES*!* 


	3. Tu pars même si je n'y vais pas?

Disclaimer :Bon les persos ne nous appartienne pas.Sauf Morgane elle ,elle nos appartient!!!!  
  
Hé Ho petit msg comme ça c'est pas tres sympa de ne pas laisser des reviews.Nous aussi on veut des revew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Tu Pars même si je n'y vais pas!!??  
  
  
  
L'atmosphère dans la salle commune de Morgane était fébrile. Tout le monde voulait aller à Poudlard, au tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais cela ne semblait pas pour autant plaire à MOrgane qui était. heu.en grande conversation avec Krum.  
  
  
  
-Pourrrrrquoi tu veut pas venir en Angleterrrrrrre,demanda Victor qui la regardais dans les yeux  
  
-Parce que j'ai mes raisons et en plus e n'est pas de tes affaires, dit Morgane qui le regrdais d'une façon troublé et triste.  
  
Krum vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et la prit par les épaules et lui donna un baisé sur le front.  
  
-Est ce que ça la rrrrrapporrrrrt avec ce qui c'est passé dans la foret le soirrrr de la marrrque, demanda krum avec calme  
  
-Non et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler!!, lui répondit- elle en se levant d'un bond lorsqu'elle arriva pour sortir de la salle commune, elle tomba face à face avec Le professeur Karkarof.  
  
-Aller vous asseoirrrr Mlle Smith.J'ai à parrrler à tout le monde, lui dt- il tranquillement Et Morgane retourna s'asseoir à coter de Krum.  
  
-Bon chèrrrre élève je viens vous dirrrrre les rrrréglements pour parrrrticiper au tourrnoie et pour venirrr à Poudlarrrrd.Alorrs, c'est bien simple ça prend 17 ans et plus.Ceux qui veulent, venez me donner votrrrre nom. dit Karkarof qui parti par la suite.  
  
Et un murmure parcoura la salle.  
  
-Dommage, parce que la je voulais y aller mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible,dit Morgane à Krum  
  
  
  
-Moi je vais y aller,je pense que j'ai des chances de gagner,dit Krum  
  
-Tu vas y aller même si ej n'y vais pas et qu'est ce qui te dit que tu vas être choisi???Lui demanda Morgane  
  
-Écoute ce n'est pas ma faute moi si tu es trrrop jeune.Et je suis l'éleve le plus brrrrrillant de cet école, lui répondit Victor en l'embrassant. Morgane le repoussa.  
  
  
  
-Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai fais encorrrrre??lui demanda le jeune homme à propos de son geste.  
  
-Tu vas encore partir!!Sans moi en Plus on se verra pas de l'année!!Bouda Morgane(N/a:il ne faut surtout pas oublier que Morgane a 14 ans donc elle boude pour rien)  
  
  
  
Krum la serra contre-lui.  
  
  
  
-Voyons Morrrrrgane on va s'écrrrrirrre!!Lui répondit Krum sur un ton de mec tout à fait amoureux...  
  
-Ils disent toutes ça!!!répliqua Moragne  
  
-Oui mais moi je vais le fairrrre prrrrrrromis ma belle,lui dis Krum en la prenant par le menton pour l'embrassé Et Miracle.Morgane se laissa faire!!! Après s'être embrassé pendant une bonne vingtaine de minute...  
  
-Je vais aller me coucher,Bonne nuit Vicky(n/a:Nananana hey Hermionne tu vois la yé a qui Victor!!!!) dit Morgane en l'embrassant à nouveau  
  
Le jour du départ...  
  
Morgane n'était pas d'humeur(n/a:ca vous surprend??)cette journée là.Lorsque le monde lui parlait elle ne leur répondait pas!Sont petit ami allait partir en Angleterre loin d'elle pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Qu'on lui foutte la paix à elle et à Krum!!!  
  
-Tu es mieux de m'écrire compris?Si tu ne le fais pas je monte en Angleterre t'arracher la tête à l'aide de ma Dague, compris??Dit à Krum ,Morgane sur un ton enjoleur tout en le prenant par la taille.  
  
-Oui my sexy-baby,Je técrrrrrrrrirrrrrrais prrrromi!lui répondit Krum sur un ton tout doux lui aussi en la prenant par la taille pour aller déposer sur ses lèvres un doux et long baiser.  
  
-Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrum lâche là!!!On doit parrrrrtirrr(n/a c'est toute des bulgares ou presque...)Alorrrlâche là!!!, dit un des amis bulgare à Krum.  
  
-Je doit parrrtirrr je t'écrrrrirai lorrrsque je serrrai rrrrendu,dit Krum en l'embrassant une dernière fois.  
  
-Aurrrrrrrrrrevoirrrrrrr Vampirrrrrrrrrella, dit un des amis a Krum qui partait lui aussi.  
  
Elle lui répondu:  
  
Va te faire foutre!!!Putain d'enfoirer, en lui faisant un jolie va chier.  
  
  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée....  
  
  
  
Mo'(n/a:le surnom de Morgane)étant incapable de dormir mit son manteau de cuir doublé et alla se ballader dehors.  
  
Tout étais si calme. Morgane aimais bien l'air frais que lui donnait la Bulgarie.Lorsqu'elle entendi qu'elle que choses venant du cimetière de l'école. Elle alla voir...  
  
Elle sa cacha à la lisière du cimetière pour regarder ce qui se passait.Il y avait bataille.Dans la bataille il y avait une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns foncée habillé de cuir noir qui se battait avec aise contre une bande de vampire. Mo pensa à ce moment:  
  
-Pas question qu je revive le même cauchemard qu'il y a 3 ans!!!  
  
Soudain,une main l'attrapa par en arrière et l'attira. Morgane se débatta un peu puis réussi a ce défaire des mains de son agresseur.  
  
-SPike qu'est ce que tu fou ici,tu me suis ou quoi??? Merde!!!, cria Morgane  
  
-Tu devrais pas te promener la nuit c'est dangereux, dit l'homme aux cheveux blonds sur un ton calme et sarcastique.  
  
-Tu devrais savoir que je me fou du danger et puis du con répond à ma question!!!,lui répliqua Morgane en le menaçant de le frapper avec ses poings.  
  
-Baisse ta garde ma jolie je ne te ferais aucun mal promis,je suis ici au contraire pour te protéger où plutôt pour t'enseigner, lui répondit toujours calmement Spike (N/a:avez vous déjas vu Spike paniquer...moi jamais..)  
  
Morgane baissa ses poings.  
  
-M'enseignée??Je me demande bien quoi??À tuer des vampire peut-être???  
  
-Entre autre,selon le ministère de la magie qui dirige le conseil d'observation.Voilà je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.  
  
Et tu penses peut-être que je vais te croire après tout ce que tu m'as fais subir??HAn HAN NOé Spike je ne suis plus une petite idiote de 11 ans pour croire à tes sornettes,dit Morgane en arrivant pour le frapper lorsqu'il retenu son poignet et l'embrassa. Morgane paniqua et s'enfuit laissant le vampire qui lui revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passé.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 3!!!!  
  
  
  
Vous voulez la suite??? Oui???Alors il faut des revews et des revews et encore plus de revew 


End file.
